Adicto a tus labios
by Amo A Sanji
Summary: -ESTA HISTORIA SE PUEDE LEER COMO CONTINUACIÓN A MI ANTERIOR FIC: 'LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE ROBIN'- 'No se en que momento, ni en que lugar, ni como, nose, simplemente no lo se, lo único que se es que me volví adicto a tus labios, Nami' 'Coincido contigo Luffy, a mi me pasa lo mismo'
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1:** **El comienzo ... del ¿Amor? si, eso.**_

Ya era de madrugada, la paz interior que sentía el peliverde en este momento era indescriptible.

Bajo un poco la cabeza para mirar a Robin que se encontraba completamente dormida en su pecho. El chico le acaricio la cabeza hasta llegar a su espalda desnuda... Sonrió al recordar lo que habían hecho hace unos minutos atrás; se habían entregado mutuamente, ya hacia un mes desde que esta relación comenzó, ya todos lo sabían y lo aceptaron muy bien...

Con una última mirada a su chica cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir.

* * *

Empezaba un nuevo día en el Thousand Sunny, todos ya se encontraban en la cocina esperando el desayuno, claro algunos mas ansioso que otros, ya saben a quienes me refiero...

El rubio le sirvió primero a las mujeres de la tripulación y después a los demás.

El desayuno transcurrió normal, Luffy robando comida, Sanji y Zoro peleando, Robin solo carcajeaba, Nami repartiendo golpes, Brook insistiendo una y otra vez con que este seria buen momento para que las chicas le mostrasen sus pantis, y por supuesto la morena solo rio en señal de negación, y Nami lo pateo hasta la otra punta de la cocina, Chopper escuchaba muy atento y con ojos de estrella las historias nada creíbles de Usopp, y Franky tomaba incontables latas de cola, una tras otra.

Ya acabado el desayuno Zoro se fue a entrenar no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa de costado a su chica, Sanji se quedo lavando los platos y Nami se ofreció a ayudarle, Robin se fue a leer, y todos los demás a jugar...

* * *

Luego de unos instantes la cocina Quedo totalmente vacía, exceptuando a la pelinaranja y al rubio.

Sanji se la paso diciéndole cosas a la chica sobre lo bonita que era y que él la amaba y bla, bla, Nami; por su parte secaba concentradamente unos vasos...

En realidad no estaba para nada concentrada, es más, su mente estaba en otro planeta y su cuerpo acá, en otro planeta no, sino que estaba totalmente ocupada por el moreno. Desde hace un mes que el chico ocupaba gran parte de los pensamientos de la navegante, el estaba presente en su cabeza día y noche, y claro como no lo estaría si todos los días antes de irse a dormir Luffy iba a su cuarto solo para darle el beso de 'buenas noches' a la pelinaranja y ella se lo permitía.

**FLASHBACK-(hace un mes atrás)**

La cena ya había terminado, todos estaban en sus habitaciones; exceptuando Robin que estaba haciéndole compañía a cierto peliverde en el puesto de vigía...

Nami se encontraba con su pijama que consistía en una blusa con tirantes y un short muy cortito. La chica estaba dispuesta a recostarse cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Era nada más ni nada menos que el moreno con una cara de angustia, y con las mejillas rojizas.

**Nami:** L-Luffy...-

**Luffy:** Eem... Nami,.._- estaba muy nervioso no sabía cómo se tomaría esto la chica..._

**Nami:** Que quieres? Ya es tarde, ve a dormir.._.-decía con un tono de delicadeza raro en ella..._

**Luffy:** Bien... Eem... viste que a la tarde nos besamos, Eem, yo te bese, y bueno, me preguntaba _*jugaba con los dedos tontamente, por el nerviosismo que sentía*_ Y-y-oo-o quiero otro! Quiero otro beso Nami..._- y clavo esos azabaches que algunas veces solían ser profundos...-_

Nami quedo sin habla; un poco más y se le descolocaba la mandíbula, sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que tranquilamente se los podría confundir con unos platos, su cuerpo quedo totalmente inmóvil y su garganta se seco.

Y si, quien no estaría así. Solo habían pasado horas desde que beso a su capitán, y lo tenía marcado a fuego en sus labios; y ahora viene, se aparece como si nada a pedirle otro beso... ¿Realmente estaba consciente de lo que hacía?..-

**Nami:** Luffy, no sé qué es lo que piensas de mí, que ando regalando besos por ahí, o no sé que se cruce por tu estúpida cabeza de goma, pero yo no te voy a besar!_- dijo esto poniéndose firme._

**Luffy:** Porque?.. Si ya me besaste una vez...-

**Nami:** P-p-porque NO! LUFFY, VETE YA MISMO DE ACA, TENGO QUE DORMIR ESTOY MUY CANSADA, Y AGRADECE QUE ME ENCONTRASTE DE BUEN HUMOR PORQUE SINO YA TE HUBIERA TIRADO POR LA BORDA!..-

El chico tenía una mezcla de sensaciones; por un lado estaba avergonzado, por el otro nervioso, pero ahora el sentimiento que lo invadía era el enojo, si estaba enojado! Él era el capitán, y si el quería un beso se lo tenían que dar!

**Luffy:** Nami!.._- lo dijo casi como una orden-_ si no me das un beso no me voy a ir- dijo esto inflando los cachetes.

Un niño. SI!. Esa era la única palabra que describía en este momento al moreno; estaba haciendo caprichos por que quería un beso, y ahora se encontraba sentado como indio en el piso con una cara de enojo inflando los cachetes.

**Nami:** BASTA!.. No seas ridículo Luffy, si, hoy te bese.. Y qué?.. Soy una mujer tengo mis impulsos, eso no significo nada para mí..-

La pelinaranja ni bien termino de hablar sus labios fueron capturados por los de Luffy. No sé en qué momento el chico se levanto del piso, poso una mano en la cintura de ella, y la otra estaba agarrándole la muñeca.

Nami no pudo más que abrir los ojos y quedarse totalmente estática, para luego de unos momentos corresponderle al beso del morocho.

Luego de unos días esto se volvió rutinario, todas las noches, sin importar lo que sucede Luffy iba hasta la habitación de Nami a pedirle un beso, ella procuraba de que nadie los viera, y se daban su 'beso de las buenas noches' tan esperado durante todo el día.

Claro, esto tenía que ser secreto, nadie lo tendría que saber; Nami prometió que no se lo diría a nadie, ni siquiera a Robin, y Luffy obligado accedió, ya que la pelinaranja lo amenazo que si abría la boca le quitaría la carne durante todo un mes.

Nadie podía negar que ambos quería saborear el sabor de los labios del otro; ¿y porque no hacerlo? Ellos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, y mucho mas de los besos que se daban cada noche, pero Nami empezó a pensar, mejor dicho a reflexionar lo lejos que estaba llegando con esto, mejor dicho lo lejos que estaba llegando su imaginación.

**FIN FLASHBACK-**

Nami-Swaaaaaan!.._- llamo por enésima vez el rubio._

Nami salió de su trance por la melodiosa voz del chico que ahora se encontraba mirándole con cara curiosa un tanto preocupado.

**Nami:** Ehe?.. Se te ofrece algo Sanji-Kun?..-

**Sanji**: Que te sucede Nami? Estuviste mirando un punto fijo por minutos!

**Nami:** Ah, sí, jajaja, es que estaba pensando.-_ reía nerviosamente_

**Sanji:** Ah, bueno.. Bien, yo me voy a llevarle este pedazo de carne al imbécil de goma antes de que venga a invadir mi cocina, y cuando vuelva si quieres te puedo preparar algo para ti mi reina._.-decía con ojos de corazones.._

**Nami:** Bien, Gracias.._-*sonríe*_

Sanji se fue dejando a la pelinaranja, ahogada en un mar de pensamientos, de sentimientos, de sensaciones entrelazadas; no había duda que ella le encantaba besarse con su capitán, y que esto fuera secreto lo hacia excitante, pero de ser un juego paso a convertirse en algo más serio, va por parte de Nami, ella no podía estar ni un segundo sin pensar en el moreno, peroooooo.. ¿Luffy también pensaba en ella?

¿O en lo único que pensaba era en AVENTURAS! Y CARNE!?

Yo me inclinaría a la opción dos.

Ella se pasaba horas y horas imaginando como seria su vida siendo la esposa de Monkey D. Luffy, creando escenarios muy poco racionales sobre ella y el, para luego bajarse de un ondaso a la realidad: Ellos compartían un barco, un sueño, unos besos, pero no amor, ellos no estaban enamorados.

Eso estaba claro para Luffy.

Pero..¿Para Nami?

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

_**Bueno al fin hice la continuación de mi historia anterior a la que tuve muy buena respuesta por parte de ustedes GRACIAAAAAAAAAAAAS !**_  
_**Y lean esta nueva historia, espero que les guste dejen sus comentarios! Besos Nakamas !**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Sin mi beso no me duermo**

Bastaaa!._.- se grito a sí misma la pelinaranja..._

Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que Sanji se había ido, eso significa solo una cosa: más tiempo para que los pensamientos de Nami se enrieden.

BASTA!..- _se volvió a decir la chica.._

Lo único que ella quería era por un momento olvidarse de Luffy, quitar el rostro del chico de su mente, quitar aunque sea un segundo la sensación que está sintiendo en el estomago.. Espera.. Sensación?..

Que me pasa?.._- decía la chica agarrándose el estomago..- _Porque cada vez que se me cruza el rostro de Luffy por la mente empieza esta sensación extraña en mi estomago..-

_'vamos Nami a quien quieres engañar?.. Es más que obvio que esa sensación es porque estas enamorada de Luffy'..- le decía su conciencia_

Pff.. Enamorada? ¿Yo? JA JA JA. Yo jamás me enamoraría de un estúpido como Luffy..

_' Bueno, pero ese 'estúpido' como tú lo llamas ocupa las 24 hs del día tu mente, el siempre está presente aunque no lo estés viendo.. Y seamos sinceros... en estos momentos serias incapaz de vivir sin un beso suyo en las noches, se te volvió una necesidad, una adicción, y siempre es muy difícil salir de una'_

Bien, hasta mi conciencia se pone en mi contra..- decía ofendida..

_' ¿en tu contra? vamos mujer!... sabemos que no puedes estar ni una noche sin un beso suyo'_

Claro que puedo.

_'Ah, sí?.. Bien, entonces esta noche no lo beses y listo, vamos a ver si aguantas'_

Obviamente voy a aguantar! Pff.. Ni que ese infeliz fuera tan importante! Haber soy 'Nami' 'La gata ladrona' Realmente sabes con quien estás hablando!?..- Decía esto mientras agitaba la mano acusadoramente ella iba a seguir hablando cuando noto la presencia de Sanji que acababa de llegar mirándola con ojos atónitos.

**Sanji:** Eem.. Nami-swan?..- **_*momento incomodo*_**

**Nami: **_*sus mejillas se tornaron rojas*_ Sucede algo? Te tardaste mucho?..-

**Sanji:** Ah, sí, es que tuve una pelea con el marimo mierdoso, solo eso.

Nami rodo los ojos y se fue de allí lo más rápido posible para evitar cualquier pregunta del chico.

* * *

**-En la cubierta-**

Zoro se encontraba durmiendo en un rincón de la cubierta, Brook tocaba una balada, Usopp le contaba historias a Chopper, Franky no estaba por allí, y Robin estaba leyendo, pero de vez en cuando le daba una miradita a su espadachín.

INCREIBLEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_!..- dijo con ojos de estrella el reno cuando el francotirador termino su relato._

Con una sonrisa que expresaba más que orgullo, el narigón se levanto dispuesto a ir a la carpintería donde suponía que se encontraba Franky, pero algo lo detuvo, y eso fue.. Ver a Luffy con un semblante serio acostado boca arriba cerca de las mandarinas de Nami.

**Usopp:** Hey Luffy..-

**Luffy:** Hmh? Usopp!

**Usopp:** Sucede algo?..-

**Luffy:** No..- _decía esto mientras_ _ponía su boca hacia un costado y se abanicaba con una mano._

**Usopp:** JAMAS aprenderás a mentir como el gran Guerrero del mar Usopp!..- Ya, ya, que sucede?

**Luffy:** Mmm, es que..- _el morocho estuvo a punto de contarle todo pero recordó que Nami le dijo que no podía contar nada, hasta se lo hizo prometer, y una promesa, es una promesa..-_

**Usopp:** ?...

**Luffy:**Mmm.. No te lo puedo decir..-_ El se sentía confundido, se sentía 'raro' si, eso, pero no le podía pedir consejos a nadie ya que se lo prometió a Nami._

**Usopp:** Porque?..-

**Luffy:** Porque prometí no decir nada!..- _sin más, se puso el sombrero y con total seriedad se fue de allí dejando al narigón solo con la intriga._

* * *

Yo no estoy enamorada de Luffy, estoy segura_!..- decía la pelinaranja en su cabeza._

¿Realmente estaba tan segura como aparentaba ?

¿Realmente no le importaba tanto Luffy?

¿Realmente podría estar una noche sin un beso de él o solo eran palabras al aire?

No lo sé.

Y ella tampoco.

O tal vez si lo sabia pero no lo quería aceptar.

La navegante estaba tan enredada en sus pensamientos que no noto que casi se lleva puesto a Luffy.

**Nami:** Fíjate por dónde vas Luffy!

**Luffy:** Lo siento..-

**_Nami:_** _*sonríe*_ Y.. A dónde vas?..-_Nami ¿porque preguntas tal estupidez?_

**Luffy:** No se..- _valla respuesta Luffy._

**Nami:** Ah, jaja,..- _es obvio que no quiere hablar contigo Nami, acéptalo.._

**Los dos: **Eem te puedo preguntar algo?..-

**Los dos:** Si, jaj, tu primero.. No, tu!..-

**Nami:** Yo primero.. Eem.. Creo que por esta noche sería mejor no me visitaras, no me beses, entiendes?..- _claro que quieres un beso, no mientas.._

**Luffy:** Bueno, me va a hacer difícil, pero bueno..-

**Nami:** ¿Difícil? ¿Porque?..-

**Luffy:** Porque es divertido besarte, es como un juego y me gusta..-_decía con una sonrisa.._

**Nami:** ¿Un juego?..- _eso fue como un balde de agua fría para la pelinaranja.._

**Luffy:** Si, después de todo es eso nada mas , no? es algo divertido y nadie lo sabe, sería como nuestro 'juego secreto' Shishishishishi..-

**Nami:** Un juego..Si eso nada mas..Y vos que me querías preguntar?

**Luffy:** Eem.. no, nada, nada..- _¿por qué no le decís que estas totalmente confundido y que te sentís extraño.?_

Esto le sentó muy mal a Nami, la hizo enojar por un lado y por el otro entristecerse, pero.. ¿Porque se ponía así?

La respuesta estaba enfrente de sus narices, era una respuesta tan simple que hasta un niño de 5 años la podía deducir fácilmente; primero no puede dejar de pensar en Luffy, segundo, le encanta besarse con él, tercero siente una 'sensación' en su estomago cada vez que lo ve, cuarto; se sentía mal al escuchar que para el esto era un 'juego' y nada más; simple y sencilla respuesta: ESTA ENAMORADA!

Sí, eso es obvio para cualquiera que tenga dos dedos de frente, pero Nami no lo podía aceptar, o más bien no quería hacerlo.

Pero en algún momento ella se va a tener que dar cuenta que le pasan cosas con Luffy, y se las va a tener que decir, antes de que algo imprevisto ocurra, uno nunca sabe que puede pasar mañana.

Ya era de madrugada, la noche era fría, MUY fría, Nami se encontraba en su habitación tapada hasta la cabeza con una frazada, no podía dormir de solo pensar en el, en que hoy no vendría, en que para el todo esto era un juego, que para él le daba lo mismo besarla o no, pero lo que ella no sabía era que en la habitación de los muchachos se encontraba el moreno revolcándose en su cama por no poder conciliar el sueño..-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Luffy: **Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! _*se tapa la cara con una almohada*.._

**Usopp**: Puedes _*bosteza*_ callarte _*bosteza*_ que acá hay gente que de veras tiene ganas de dormir_!..- decía rabiado el narigón_

**Luffy:** Es que... no puedo dormir!...-

**Usopp:** Bueno, tal vez tengas hambre..-

**Luffy:** SI! Eso debe ser!..- _y se levanto dispuesto a ir a la cocina pero algo lo detuvo y eso fue una certera patada a su estomago cortesía del cocinero recién levantado._

**Sanji:** Ni se te ocurra!..-

**Luffy:** Auch! _..- se volvió a recostar._

¿Que me pasa_?..- se decía a sí mismo._.- mmm.. Tal vez necesite agua.. O un trozo de carne, o tal vez necesito.. Sí, eso tiene que ser... UN VASO DE LECHE CALIENTE! Claro, hace mucho frio!..-

* * *

Realmente el moreno no tenía hambre, raramente no, a él le faltaba nada más y nada menos que el beso de su adorada pelinaranja.

Y Nami necesitaba el beso de su infantil moreno.

Algo estaba claro acá, eso era que ni Luffy ni Nami van a poder dormir esta noche sino se besan, pero..

¿Nami podrá dejar su orgullo de lado para poder besar al chico para por fin poder dormir?

Y Luffy.. ¿Podrá darse cuenta que lo que le faltaba era el beso de Nami y no era ni agua ni un trozo de carne y menos un vaso de leche?

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

_**Bueno, perdón por haberme tardado tanto es que tuve unos problemas :( , pero bueno ahora si acá esta el nuevo cap. ! El próximo va a ser mas largo y van a pasar mas cosas. Gracias por los reviews, dejen mas! Gracias por leerme..**_

_**Saludos Nakamas!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Insomnio.**

Después de una larga pelea con Sanji, Luffy pudo robar un trozo de carne; no tenía mucha hambre pero un bocadillo nunca le viene mal al moreno.

Sin encontrar explicación alguna a su insomnio el chico se fue a la cubierta, se acostó boca arriba contemplando las estrellas que en esta noche adornaban el precioso firmamento.

Los minutos pasaban y pasaban y Luffy seguía sin poder dormir y sin encontrar alguna explicación a su insomnio.

Hambre? No, eso no es, pero no me vendría mal otro trozo de carne._.-pensaba para sí mismo el moreno_

NO! Concéntrate Luffy.. ¿Porque no puedo dormir?..- _se llevo las manos a la cara en señal de decepción.._

* * *

Necesito dormir!..._*se tapo la cara con la almohada*_.. Tengo que dormir, eso es lo único que necesito..Dormir, DORMIR Y DORMIR NADA MAS!-_ decía la pelinaranja_

Tal vez si voy a hablar con Robin.. mm.. es muy tarde no creo que este despierta, pero después de todo es mi mejor amiga y siempre va a estar para escucharme, si eso es, voy a hablar con ella, seguramente Zoro debe estar en el puesto de vigía.._.-pensaba para sí misma la pelinaranja_

Se levanto y se puso una campera ya que el clima empezó a refrescar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

TOC, TOC..- TOC,TOC..

TOC, TOC.. TOC,TOC..

Después de unos minutos de intentar e intentar la chica decidió abrir la puerta que parecía estar sin llave..

Robin?..- _decía abriendo lentamente la puerta_

Para sorpresa de la chica, en la habitación no había nadie, ni Zoro, ni Robin estaban allí..

La habitación estaba vacía.

Que bruta soy!..Obviamente Robin está con Zoro en el puesto de vigía..-

No entiendo para qué Franky les hizo una habitación si se la pasan en el puesto de vigía, duermen ahí y no me quiero ni imaginar que otras cosas harán en ese mismo lugar..-_ decía con un tanto de enojo la navegante_

La chica se metió tras la oreja un mechón travieso que se le vino a la cara, y se fue decepcionada por no encontrar a Robin.

Sin saber que hacer se fue a la cocina a prepararse un café, sería muy cruel despertarlo a Sanji a esta hora solo para eso.

* * *

La mente de Luffy estaba carburando a mil por segundo, se estaba quemando el cerebro para poder dormir, probo varias técnicas; conto ovejas, conto del 1 al 100, se golpeo la cabeza con la esperanza de desmayarse y dormirse, pero no.. El sueño no llegaba.

Después de intentar e intentar cosas inútiles para poder dormir, el moreno cayo totalmente dormido al piso de la cubierta, al fin lo había conseguido, por fin pudo dormir, pero como lo consiguió?

Simple; la chica que está presente siempre en sus pensamientos se cruzo por su mente en este momento y empezó a recordar cada beso que se dio con ella, empezó a recordar cada noche en la que él iba a su habitación solo para besarla, empezó a recordar y recordar todo con lujo de detalles hasta que se quedo dormido por la paz interior que sentía.

* * *

En la cocina yacía una pelinaranja tomando lentamente una taza de café, no era una gran fanática del café como lo era Robin, pero en esta noche de insomnio que tomara café no la cambiaría en nada, si después de todo no podría dormir de ninguna manera.

Los pensamientos de Nami se mezclaban con sus sentimientos y eso para ella era lo peor de todo.

Si sus sentimientos se hubieran mezclado cuando tuvo que estar por años trabajando para Arlong jamás hubiera soportado tanto, ella tuvo que ser fuerte, y luchar para poder por fin liberar a su isla y los habitantes de la misma del dominio de Arlong.

Y ahora mismo necesitaba esa misma fortaleza para poder separar sus sentimientos de los besos de Luffy, pero ella en este momento era débil, muy débil, si ahora mismo estaba ahí sentada en la cocina tomando café a altas horas de la madrugada sin poder dormir solo por no haberlo besado, en este momento estaba siendo débil.

Nami estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no noto que había empezado a llover.

Apenas se percato de esto salió a cubierta a echar un vistazo.

.-.-.-.-.

Que friooooooo..._-decía tiritando la chica mientras se cruzaba de brazos._

Había un poco de niebla, la lluvia se estaba convirtiendo en una tormenta, pero aun así Luffy no se despertaba, era tanto el sueño que tenía que lo venció y quedo totalmente dormido.

Cuando la chica se percato de a presencia del moreno, corrió hacia él, sin importarle el frio ni nada.

Luffy?..- _decía moviéndolo un poco.._

Este imbécil! Luffy, Luffy, Luffy..- _no había respuesta alguna.._

Ella lo contemplo unos segundos, era muy tierno cuando dormía, claro sin contar el hecho de la burbuja de moco que se inflaba y desinflaba de su nariz, pero sin contar eso, era tierno, muy tierno para los ojos de Nami.

El viento se volvió mas fuerte, eso hizo que a Nami se le vinieran todos sus largos cabellos a la cara, pero a pesar del viento Luffy no se despertaba.

Luffy, Luffy, LUFYY!..- _nada, no despertaba.._

Hacía mucho frio y se avecinaba una verdaderamente fuerte tormenta, no se podía estar mucho tiempo ahí afuera, sin pensárselo dos veces Nami empezó a arrastrarlo a Luffy hacia dentro...

Le faltaba la mitad del camino, el moreno era pesado, aunque sea de goma, era pesado igual.

No doy más.. Mejor llamo a alguno de los chicos para que me vengan a ayudar..-

La chica se dispuso a ir por alguno de sus Nakamas cuando sintió un fuerte agarre a su muñeca.

Uhu?..-

Puedo solo no llames a nadie..-_decía un Luffy recién despierto.._

Luffy! Bien, vamos para dentro entonces..-

No, espera..-

* * *

**-En el puesto de vigía-**

Robin se encontraba acostada sobre el pecho de su espadachín quien ahora estaba durmiendo.

Ella tenia una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, al fin estaba con el hombre que verdaderamente amaba, el era suyo tanto como ella era de el, ambos se amaban y se cuidarían hasta el final de sus días, de eso no había duda.

La única palabra que podía definir el momento por el que estaba pasando Robin, era felicidad.

Un escalofríos recorrió el cuerpo de la chica.

Uyyy que frió..- _decía en voz baja la morena.._

Rápidamente saco un ojo fleur hacia la cubierta para ver el motivo de tanto frió.

Estaba lloviendo, no era una tormenta pera llovia y habia neblina, seguramente tendrían que ir a estabilizar el barco, pero a Robin le daba lastima despertar al peliverde.

Justo cuando la chica se dispuso a levantarse noto con su ojo fleur dos presencias, un moreno agarrando de la muñeca a una pelinaranja, que eran nada mas ni nada menos que Luffy y Nami..

* * *

**-En la cubierta-**

**Nami:** Que quieres Luffy?.. Hace mucho frió, me lo dices adentro, si?..- decía muerta de frió Nami.

**Luffy:** No, es que.. estuve pensando, mas bien soñando y..y.. dame un beso Nami!..-

**Nami:** Q-Q-U-E-E? N-No..., ya te lo explique Luffy..

**Luffy:** Porque no? Nos besamos muchas veces, porque no otra vez..-

**Nami:** No!, Porque, porque... para ti esto solo es un juego..- _dijo casi sin pensar las ultimas palabras_

**Luffy:** Si no me queres besar por lo que dije, entonces, retiro lo dicho, haría cualquier cosa solo por volverte a besar..

Nami no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, el la había dejado sin palabras, y esas palabras le habían producido una sensación rara, la misma que sentía siempre que pensaba en el, pero en este momento se había multiplicado por mil, su corazón latía mas fuerte que nunca, sus manos, a pesar del frió, estaban sudando y sus piernas flaqueaban.

* * *

**-En el puesto de vigia-**

**Robin:** Me parece que debo intervenir..-

Y sin mas, la morena hizo salir dos brazos fleur, uno empujo a Nami y el otro a Luffy..

**Robin:** Seguro no notaran mi ayuda, ya que están muy concentrados en ellos mismos fufufuuffu.._.- reía en voz baja_

* * *

Y los labios de la navegante y el capitán se volvieron a unir en un beso que escondía muchos sentimientos reprimidos por parte de Nami, y aun no descifrados por Luffy.

Sus lenguas se entrelazaban sus palpitaciones se alinearon y sus respiraciones se mezclaban.

Un fuerte trueno los hizo asustar pero no los separo de ese beso, el cielo se volvió mas gris de lo que estaba antes, para dar paso a una fuerte tormenta, pero ellos no se separaban.

Nada los podía alejar de los labios del otro.

A pesar de la estupidez de Luffy y el orgullo de Nami; los dos llegaron a una simple conclusión:

No pueden aguantar ni una noche sin besarse.

Tal vez eso traiga problemas.. pero en este momento lo único que importaba era que tenían lo que mas anhelaban esta noche; sus besos.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

**Bueno Nakamas, acá les traigo un nuevo capitulo espero que les haya gustado, en el próximo capitulo van a pasar muchísimas mas cosas, cosas interesantes :B ! Gracias por sus reviews.. déjenme maaaaaaaaaaaaaas!**

**GRACIAS POR LEERME! Saludos Nakamas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: 'Odio amarte tanto'**

Después de unos segundos la pelinaranja y el moreno se separaron.

Nadie dijo nada, ya que no había palabra que pudiera describir lo que ambos sentían.

.-.-.-

Después de unos largos minutos en los que Luffy, Zoro, Sanji y unos cuantos brazos fleur cortesía de Robin y con un poco de esfuerzo lograron estabilizar el barco.

Todos se encontraban en la cocina secándose o bebiendo café.

**Sanji:** Madeimoselle...*ojos de corazón*...- le entrega un café a Robin

**Robin:** Gracias *sonríe*...- sin más se levanto y se llevo su taza de café consigo y subió al puesto de vigía seguida por un peliverde todo empapado

**Sanji:** Se le ofrece algo a mi hermosa Reina Marina Nami-Swaaaaaaaaaaan ?..- preguntaba con sus ojos típicos de corazón...

**Nami:** Eem no gracias Sanji-Kun...-

**Sanji:** Bueno entonces si no se le ofrece nada a mi hermosa Nami-Swan me voy, ah, me olvidaba... TU!*señala a Luffy* no se te ocurra poner tus mierdosos dedos de goma sobre el refrigerador, ya te di un trozo de carne, con eso es suficiente! Entendiste?..- preguntaba el rubio con cierta aura maligna

Luffy solo asintió con la cabeza y se lanzo de palomita hacia su carne.

**Sanji:**_ *rodo los ojos ante la actitud poco higiénica del moreno*_ Buenos Noches Nami-Swaaaaaaaaaaan...-

**Nami:** Buenas noches Sanji _*sonríe*_...-

Y el rubio se fue de allí murmurando palabras que nadie podía oír, seguramente eran comentarios pervertidos hacia la pelinaranja.

Aunque los ojos de Nami estaban apagados por el sueño que la dominaba, y que su cuerpo pedía a gritos poder dormir, su mente carburaba a mil por segundo, ella quería, más bien necesitaba aunque sea tener una respuesta para alguna de sus tantas preguntas;

_¿Porque Luffy hizo lo que hizo?_

_¿Porque me hablo tan tiernamente?_

_¿Porque a veces es tan atento conmigo y al segundo toda su atención se deposita en la comida?_

_¿Porque me besa a mí y no a otra?_

_¿Porque me hace sentir estas cosas?_

_¿Estará enamorado de mí?_

_No, si ni siquiera sabe el significado de esa palabra...- pensaba la pelinaranja._

_Tal vez YO sea la que esta enamo...-_

Quieres?..-_ interrumpió el moreno los pensamientos de la chica..._

Nami primero miro de reojo la carne que le ofrecía para luego negar con la cabeza.

Era raro que Luffy compartiera su comida, pero Nami estaba tan atenta a sus pensamientos que no le importo ese detalle.

Luego de unos instantes un suspiro le dio final a la comida de Luffy...

**Luffy:** Bien con eso basta..._*decía tocándose la panza satisfecho*_ me voy a dormir!.. Adiós Nami!.._- decía agitando la mano lado a lado con una de sus sonrisas tan particulares en el..._

Nami ni siquiera lo miro, cerro los puños, tenso la mandíbula, estaba cabizbajo y sus cabellos tapaban su rostro.

**Nami:** ¿Porque Luffy?._.- dijo aun sin mirarlo..._

El solo la miro confundido.

**Nami:** ¿Porque? ¿Porque a veces parece que soy lo mas importante en tu vida y a los segundos dejo de serlo? ¿Porque me decís cosas tan tiernas, y luego volves a decir las mismas idioteces e incoherencias que siempre? ¿Porque a veces pareciera que estuvieras enamorado de mi ? ¿Porque Luffy?..- decía ella cabizbajo apretando los puños mientras unas hebras de su cabello caían en su rostro y cubrían sus ojos.

**Luffy:** No entiendo totalmente todo lo que dijiste, pero yo quería saber que signi...-

**Nami:** _*interrumpiendo a Luffy*_ Nunca entendes nada Luffy, _*se levanta lentamente*_ solo contéstame una cosa... ¿Porque haces todo esto, porque me elegiste a mí para besarme cada noche?..- lo miro fijamente

El moreno pensó unos instantes para luego decir: 'No lo sé'...-

Creo que si las miradas mataran Luffy ya habría muerto, la manera en la que Nami lo fulmino con la mirada fue impresionante, ella estaba enojada... pero ¿como no estarlo?

_-Pensamiento de Nami-_

_El a veces resulta tan tierno con las cosas que dice, esos besos que me da, en la forma en la que me mira, en la forma en la que me cuida a mí y a los demás, en la manera en se preocupa por nosotros, sus Nakamas, y ese beso,..Ese beso de hace unos minutos,.. Me animo a decir que fue el mejor beso que tuve en mi vida. Aunque sea un imbécil, inmaduro, despreocupado, a veces un tanto molesto, también a veces dice incoherencias, pero a pesar de todo, el me salvo, a mí y a los demás, el me ayudo, el me alegra los días con sus locuras, el me hace feliz, el me está enamorando y...y...y eso es lo que me enoja!_

_No, no puede ser, yo no puedo estar enamorada de Luffy, no, NO! de el no._

_Porque me enamoraría de el? No tiene dinero, ni buen gusto, ni modales, ni siquiera sé si se puede conciderar un ser pensante!_

_Pero aun así, tiene algo que me hipnotiza, esos azabaches me muestran su pureza, la sinceridad con la que me habla a veces, y..Y.. esos labios, que me hicieron sentir como si tocara el cielo con las manos.._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La pelinaranja lo volvió a mirar fijamente una vez más, tomo coraje y hablo, ya no lo podía ocultar mas, no porque no quería sino porque no podía, era demasiado, y lo tiene que decir.

Nami: Luffy, aunque seas un imbécil tenes algo que me hace dar ganas de quedarme con vos para siempre, la primera vez que nos vimos supe que quería volver a ver esos ojos nuevamente, todo lo que hiciste por mí, cuando derrotaste a Arlong, no te puedo explicar la felicidad y paz que sentía en ese momento, en fin.. Todo,lo que haces y lo que no, lo que decís y lo que no, me hace sentir cosas, cosas muy fuertes por vos que aunque trate de evitarlas no puedo. Préstame atención porque va a ser la primera y última vez que me escuches decir esto..yo..yo.. TE AMO! Y...y.. Odio eso! Odio amarte tanto..-

Luffy se le quedo mirando por unos segundos, el entendía perfectamente lo que le decía, entendía que ella lo amaba, pero lo que no entendía era lo que eso significaba.

**Nami:** Me vas a decir algo? No me digas, no me entendiste! Como siempre..-

**Luffy:** Nose que queres que te diga..-

**Nami:** _*sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión*_ 'Nose que queres que te diga'... 'NO SE QUE QUERES QUE TE DIGA' ES ENCERIO LUFFY? YO ABRI MI CORAZON TE EXPRESE MIS SENTIMIENTOS TE DIJE QUE TE AMABA, ME TRAGUE MI ORGULLO SOLO PARA QUE SUPIERAS LO QUE SIENTO POR VOS Y ME DECIS ESO! ..-

**Luffy:** No se qué decirte..-

**Nami:** Por lo menos decime si sentís lo mismo que yo!..-

**Luffy:** Nos..-

**Nami:** OTRA VEZ ME VAS A DECIR 'NOSE'? NUNCA SABES NADA! LO UNICO QUE TE INTERESA ES LA COMIDA Y LAS AVENTURAS, NADA MAS! NO PUEDE SER QUE NO SEPAS LO QUE SENTIS, NUNCA QUISITE A NADIE? ACASO NO TE IMPORTA NADIE, QUE LO UNICO QUE DECIS ES NOSE Y ME MIRAS DE FORMA DESINTERESA..? A VECES RESULTAS TAN EGOISTA.._- decía totalmente furiosa la pelinaranja.._

El moreno frunció el ceño, el podía aceptar que lo llamaran 'tonto', 'estúpido', 'infantil', 'inmaduro', o cientos y cientos más de insultos, también podía aceptar que le dijeran que era un despreocupado, pero lo que no podía aceptar era que lo trataran de egoísta o de que no le importara nadie. Era totalmente lo contrario, a él le importaban y mucho sus Nakamas, daría la vida por ellos, y que los quería, los quería y mucho, el sería capaz de todo por ellos, todos estaban enterados de esto incluso Nami, ella no midió sus palabras, ella sabia y muy bien que ella y los demás eran lo más importante para Luffy.

**Luffy:** Si, si se que decirte. Y la respuesta es no, no Nami, no estoy enamorado de vos.._- dijo con total firmeza.._

La chica sintió como sus ojos se iban humedeciendo, como sus mejillas se enrojecían, había sido humillada, pisoteada, estrujada, y le habían roto en mil pedazos el corazón.

Ella agarro su abrigo que estaba en una silla y se fue de allí lo más rápido posible.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El capitán se encontraba en su habitación la cual compartía con los demás hombres de la tripulación.

Se despojo de su ropa excepto de su bóxer, que con esa anatomía le quedaba muy bien, se recostó, puso sus manos tras su nuca y volvió a recordar lo sucedido con Nami..

Yo no soy egoísta...- se dijo a sí mismo, sin duda las palabras de Nami le habían molestado, y mucho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La navegante estaba en su habitación con la cara hundida en su suave almohada, la humillación que sentía la devastaba, dudaba que mañana se pudiera levantar tan radiante como siempre.

No me ama..- se dijo a sí misma, ella no lo podía creer, porque aparte de ser hermosa y de que todos los hombres se enloquecían con ella, ella estaba segura de que Luffy la amaba, sentía que él le transmitía algo por medio de sus besos, sentía que ambos estaban enamorados, pero no , para él era un juego nada más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ambos terminaron dolidos, Luffy por lo de 'egoísta' y Nami por haberse sentido 'ilusionada, y ahora humillada', ambos dijeron cosas que no tenían que decir, ella lo trato de que no le importaba nadie, cuando en realidad sabia que el ponía la vida de los demás antes que la suya misma, y él le dijo que no la amaba, cuando en realidad el nunca se había enamorado de nadie, nunca había sentido eso, el no sabía cómo se sentía estar 'enamorado', por eso tantos 'nose'. Shanks y Ace jamás le hablaron de estas cosas, y por ende el pobre de Luffy, si alguna vez se hubiera sentido enamorado había probabilidades de que ni se hubiera dado cuenta.

* * *

La mañana llego rapidísimo, ya que estuvieron casi toda la noche/madrugada despiertos.

La melodiosa voz del cocinero diciendo 'Nami-swaaaaaaaaaaan y Robin-Chwaaaaaaaaaaaan el desayuno esta servido' inicio el desayuno, Luffy fue el primero en estar allí, con una cara de pocos amigos empezó a comer, Robín fue la única que noto eso.

Todos se encontraban en el comedor excepto Nami, ella ya se había despertado pero le dijo a Robin que avise a los demás que no se levantaría porque le dolía la cabeza, claro que la morena nose creyó esa excusa y le dijo que hablarían mas tarde, a lo que Nami solo pudo asentir.

Todo transcurrió normal, el postre se acercaba y la cara que tenía antes Luffy estaba cambiando, estaba volviendo a tener esa sonrisa enorme que le quedaba tan bien.

* * *

Nami después de dar vueltas y vueltas en su cama, se levanto de su cama y se fue al baño a ducharse, al terminar se seco se puso su ropa, un poco de maquillaje, y se miro al espejo una vez más.

Tenía unas ojeras increíblemente enormes, que dudo que un tapa ojeras pueda disimularlas, su cuerpo estaba cansado, tenía mucho sueño, pero eso ni se comparaba con lo triste, y humillada que se sentía.

Tan mal voy a estar por un hombre?..-

Tan bajo caí? En que me convertí? Mas bien, en que me convertiste Monkey D. Luffy?..- _se preguntaba a si misma Nami.._

Miro su reflejo con odio, pero no odio hacia ella misma, sino odio hacia Luffy por haberse enamorado de el, y aunque ahora estuviera dolida, aunque ahora quisiera ir a matarlo, ella tenía bien en claro que lo amaba, y que a cada segundo que pasaba, lo amaba mas y mas, era algo inevitable.

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta disperso de sus pensamientos a Nami.

Abrió la puerta con desgano, pero sus ojos se abrieron de la impresion cuando vio en el umbral de la puerta al moreno, a su capitán, a la persona que la había humillado, al hombre que ella amaba.

**Nami:** ¿Que haces aquí Luffy?.._- pregunto con un tono de recelo_

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

_**Holaaaaaaaaaa nakamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! hace mucho que no actualizaba es que tenia demasiados exámenes y por una semana entera no tuve internet :c , bueno espero que les guste el capitulo y gracias por los reviews y dejen maaaaaaaaaas! ah, y les quería decir que hoy 20 de octubre es mi cumpleaños ! :3 **_

_**Gracias por leerme! Saludos Nakamas !**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5:**

**Nami:** ¿Que haces aquí Luffy?..-_ con un tono de recelo_

**Luffy:** Ah, es que Sanji no nos quiere dar postre si no estás tú, asique me mando a que viera si estabas o no bien y que te llamara así podamos comer postre!..-

**Nami:** Ah, no creo que él te haya mandado justo a vos, pero bueno, decile que empiecen sin mí, yo ahí voy..- _decía desanimada la navegante_

**-Flashback-**

**Luffy:** Sanji quiero postreeeeeeeeeeeeee!..-

Yo tambieeeeeeeeen!._.- dijeron al unísono Chopper y Usopp_

**Sanji:** No. Antes hay que ver si Nami-Swan se siente bien, y si es así tenemos que esperarla para el postre, pero Robin-Chwaaaaaaaan si quieres tu si puedes comer postre..- _decía esto último con ojos de corazones y revoloteándole al lado, a lo que Zoro lo fulmino con la mirada, el peliverde sabía que Robin era suya, ya ivan por un mes y días de noviazgo, pero también tenia en claro que aunque estuvieran años y años juntos, Sanji no dejaría de coquetearle, pero claro mas sutilmente.._

**Zoro:** Pobre infeliz..- _dijo murmurando, claro, refiriéndose a Sanji.._

_Robin que fue la única que lo escucho rio en voz baja y le dedico una mirada al peliverde que lo derritió, literamente._

**Luffy:** Entiendo, hay que traer a Nami así coma postre... ya la traigo!..- _y salió disparando de la cocina._

**Sanji**: No! tu no vallas idiot..-_ hablo demasiado tarde, porque hasta que el rubio pudo terminar de decir su frase el moreno ya estaba en la habitación de Nami._

**-Fin Flashback-**

Nami azoto la puerta, y se acostó boca arriba en su cama toda destendida.

Bien, si a él no le importa nada, a mí tampoco, no puedo estar tan mal por alguien al que no le importo..- _pensaba en voz alta la pelinaranja.._

Se saco la ropa que se había puesto hace unos instantes, que era: una camiseta mangas largas ajustada y una bermuda, todo eso lo cambio por una remera con tirantes, muy ajustada, que le iba un poco más arriba del ombligo, se puso un short cortito muy ajustado, y se puso una hebilla en forma de mandarina agarrándole unas mechas de su cabello, ah! y unas sandalias..

**.-En la cocina-**

**Luffy:** Sanjiiiiiiiiiii! Postreeeeeeeee! ..-_ decía alegre el moreno_

**Sanji**: Y Nami-Swan donde esta?..-_ pregunto casi ignorando el pedido del capitán_

**Luffy:** Me dijo _'decile que empiecen sin mí, yo ahí voy_'..-_ decía el chico imitando muy mal la voz de Nami.._

El rubio primero dudo un rato para luego casi sin mirarlo tirarle sobre la mesa un tazón con un postre de lo mas delicioso dentro.

Buenos Diaaaaaaas!._.- decía una radiante pelinaranja.._

**Todos:** Buenos días!..-

**Sanji:** Nami-Swaaaaaaaan! Pero que bella se ve hoy! Hay que estoy diciendo, siempre te ves bella..._-decía con sus ojos de corazones y una gota de sangre asomándose por su nariz._

_Nami solo sonrió y se sentó en el lugar vació al lado de Robin._

**Robin:** A que se debe este cambio tan repentino de ánimo?..-

**Nami:** Jajaja, no es nada, tranquila..- _le sonrió y empezó a comer el delicioso plato que Sanji le había puesto en frente...-_

Luego tendremos que hablar..- _pensó para si misma la morena.._

* * *

Luego del almuerzo, todos se encontraban en la cubierta, ya que hacia demasiado calor.

Luffy y Chopper pescaban, Brook tocaba una hermosa melodia, Zoro dormia en un rincon, Franky y Usopp hablaban de nose que cosa, Sanji preparaba unos ricos refrescos para sus damas, y Nami estaba tomando sol junto a una Robin recién llegada.

La morena se sentó en la reposera que estaba al lado de la pelinaranja y con una sonrisa enigmática le pregunto: ¿Que sucede contigo y Luffy?

Y otra vez Robin había adivinado todo, siempre tan calculadora, observadora y reservada como siempre.

**Nami:** N-n-nada.. por?.._- una gota de sudor caía por la frente de la chica_

**Robin:** _*sonríe*_ No, por nada.. Creo que iré a hablar con Luffy, Adiós..- _y se levanto de la reposera con una sonrisa encantadora.._

'seguramente el estúpido de Luffy abrirá la boca'..-_pensó para sí misma la pelinaranja.._

Rápidamente Nami agarro a Robin de la muñeca y le dijo: No, no vallas, yo te digo todo lo que quieras saber, pero no vallas..- _decía casi implorándole_

La morena sonrió victoriosa y se volvieron a sentar a tomar sol, mejor dicho a interrogar a Nami.

**Robin:** ¿Que sucede contigo y Luffy?.._- volvió a preguntar.._

**Nami:** _*suspira*_ Es algo largo, pero te lo contare..-

**Robin:** Tenes toda mi atención..-_ dijo y se giro a verla_

**Nami:** Bien, sucede que;.. Aproximadamente un mes atrás, cuando tú y Zoro se habían puesto de novios, y se besaron, Luffy y yo los estábamos espiando..-

**Robin:** Ah, ya lo sabía, y ustedes dos también se besaron..

**Nami:** C-c-como lo sabes?.._- pregunto asombrada.._

**Robin:** Ojo fleur.._- dijo simplemente y dejo que la pelinaranja continuara su relato.._

**Nami:** Bueno, Emm desde ese día, todas las noches Luffy iba a mi cuarto, y nos besábamos, no había día en que no lo hiciéramos. Hace unos días me empecé a confundir, empecé a mezclar las cosas y a sentirme.. 'distinta' cada vez que me besaba, asique después de pensar y pensar llegue a la conclusión de ..

'que estas enamorada de Luffy'._.-completo la oración la morena._

**Nami:** Si, eso. Entonces como yo no me puedo permitir enamorarme de ese idiota, decidí alejarme de él, no besarnos más. Hice el intento de no besarlo por una noche, y fracase. Durante toda esa noche tuve insomnio, asique fui a tomar una taza de café, y había empezado a llover y fui a echar un vistazo a la cubierta, y me lo encontré a Luffy completamente dormido. Lo intente despertar pero no pude, asique lo empecé a arrastrar hasta adentro, pero me canse y pare un momento, en eso él se levanta y me toma de la muñeca y me besa, fue el mejor beso que tuve en mi vida.

**Robin:** ¿Y qué tiene de diferente 'ese' beso con todos los que se dieron anteriormente?..-

**Nami:** En realidad nada. Pero yo sentía que sí. Sentía que sus labios en ese momento me decían 'Te amo Nami', pero no, yo me confesé y le revele todo lo que sentía por él, pero de nada sirvió, a él eso no le importo, le dije egoísta, y sentí que se puso muy molesto y después el me dijo.. Que no me ama._.- no pudo evitar entristecerse_

_La morena solo sonrió de costado, y dijo:_ Lo amas enserio? Lucha por el..- y se fue de allí buscando con la mirada a su peliverde..

* * *

El día pasó rapidísimo, y en este momento los mugiwaras se encontraban anclados en una nueva isla.

Todos se encontraban en la cubierta recibiendo indicaciones de Nami.

**Nami**: Bien , ya armamos grupos para mañana y Franky, Zoro se quedan a cuidar el barco, entendido?..-

Si.._- dijeron todos exceptuando el peliverde._

**Luffy:** porque no vamos hoy en vez de mañana?..-_ dijo casi haciendo puchero._

**Nami:** _*le tembló la voz*_ p-po-orque-que *aclaro la garganta* porque es muy tarde Luffy, Sanji, esta lista la cena?.._- pregunto cambiando de tema._

**Sanji:** Por supuesto Nami-Swan.._-dijo prendiendo un nuevo cigarro._

**Luffy:** Comidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!...- _y salió corriendo hacia la cocina seguido por los demás._

**-En la cocina-**

El rubio cocinero les sirvió primero a Nami y Robin y luego a los demás.

Estaba más que claro que la comida de Sanji era exquisita, sin duda la mejor que habían probado, pero por algún motivo que desconocemos en este momento Robin estaba tapandose la boca y poniendo cara de desagrado.

Robin, ¿Estas bien?.._- pregunto alterada la pelinaranja viendo la reacción de la morena_

**Robin:** Si, solo que..-_ no pudo terminar la frase ya que tuvo que salir corriendo con una mano tapándose la boca y la otra agarrándose el estomago._.

Sin esperar un segundo Nami fue corriendo detrás de ella , seguida por Zoro y todos los demás..

Robin! ¿Estas bien? Robin!.._.- decía Nami golpeando la puerta del baño.._

**Robin:** Si, si , no se preocup..-_ otra vez las mismas nauseas y las ganas de vomitar la invadían..._

Y asi estuvieron por unos largos minutos, Nami pidiéndole pasar así la ayudara, Zoro sintiéndose completamente inútil, Chopper desesperado por atenderla, y Sanji sintiéndose culpable pensando que había sido su comida la que le causo esto a la chica, pero pensándolo bien no podía haber sido eso, ya que el era un excelente cocinero.

Ya todos más calmados, se encontraban fuera de la enfermería..

**Chopper:** Todo está bien Robin, pero tengo que decirte algo muy importante, pero antes, hace cuanto te sentís así?..-

**Robin:** Desde hace varios días atrás..-

**Chopper:** Y COMO NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES?!..- _pregunto el reno.._

**Robin:** Lo siento..

**Chopper:** Tuviste retraso?..-

**Robin:** A decir verdad si, un retraso de 6 días..-

**Chopper:** COMO?! PORQUE NUNCA ME DICES NADA MUJER! POR LO MENOS ZORO SABE?..-

**Robin:** No, no sabe absolutamente nada..-

**Chopper:** _*se agarro la cara con una de sus pezuñitas*_ Robin te das cuenta de que hay un 40% de posibilidades de que, ya sabes estés..

-.-.-.-.-.-.

A unos pocos metros del Sunny se encontraban dos tipos, uno más alto que el otro, pero ambos de buen físico..

**X:** Ya es hora?._.-pregunto el más bajito_

**XX:** Emm*miro su reloj* 5,4,3,2,1, si, ahora mismo._.-dijo el más alto.._

El más bajo de los hombre saco algo de su mochila y lo lanzo directamente al Sunny, lo que hizo que todo se alertaran..

-.-.-.-.

En menos de un minuto el Sunny quedo completamente cubierto de humo..

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**Hola nakamaaaaaaaaaas! Les traje un nuevo capitulo! Espero que les guste, a partir del próximo capitulo, las cosas se ponen diferentes, mas complicadas ! Gracias por los reviews! Dejen maaaaas!**_

_**Gracias por leerme y gracias por los saludos por mi cumple! Saludos nakamas !**_


End file.
